


Please someone suggest a titel

by RubyHolmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes
Summary: Doctor strange meets his sister's boyfriend





	Please someone suggest a titel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language.so forgive me for the mistakes.

Doc came back to London sanctum from a long misson. he missed his Little sister tomuch.but coming home he could not found her.he thought she might want out for shopping.he remember how he found her.a little witch with so much power that it was killing her.her own tribe wanted to sacrifice her to take her powers.he was there and stopped them.she only could say bro my head hurts and fell asleep.it was eleven years ago.now she is the most powerful girl wizard with a equally bad temper.she never tolerate lies.  
Stephen saw the watch it was midnight.still no sign of Ruby.he was worried.just then the front gate open came in a sleeping Ruby in the arm's of the man doc was lest happy to see.it was Loki god of mischief and lies.  
He ran strike loki with his magic and took Ruby and put her down and said how dare you touch my sister.Loki didn't got the time to explain doc strick again now the god is beyond pissing.and a battle of magic started until a hit by Loki miss doc and about to hit Ruby.both tried to shild her but it was cought by Ruby herself who glared both the boys and said why are you two fighting?  
Doc said sis Loki hurt you I was punishing him.she turned to loki who fumble and said I was just defending myself. She said with a calm voice bro I'm dating loki any problem with that.I'll allow you too threaten him it's your right.doc looked at Loki and said break my sister's heart I'll send you too the dark dimension.she tuned to Loki and said babr help bro to clean up the mess you crated.he wined why she got close to him put a finger on his lips and said I say so.he lost words.she jump around and said start boys.I'm gonna watch the new episode of criminal minds.loki Wispered to doc you got a scary sister.he said yes her calm voice is the most terrifying.just then Ruby turnd around and said you two know I can hear that.both of the boys said yes madam on to the work.

**Author's Note:**

> When your students are boring you get crazy story ideas


End file.
